Intersection
by MoonlightAntics
Summary: Sequel to "Crossroads" - On the heels of a passion filled night, Bo is kidnapped by her deranged ex-lover. Bo's fate relies on Lauren, Kenzi, and the gang to find and rescue her from her crazed captor...#DOCCUBUS
1. Chapter 1: Caged

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back for "Intersection," sequel to "Crossroads." I will try really hard to update this story one or two times per month. Thanks so much for your support everyone. Cheers! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. ;-)**

**This chapter picks up very shortly after "Crossroads" ended. Reading "Crossroads" first is definitely recommended for understanding the story elements and characters in this story. Oh yeah, and the possible typos certainly belong to me but "Lost Girl" definitely doesn't. I just borrowed some of the characters for a total re-imagining of the "Lost Girl" universe….**

**CHAPTER ONE: CAGED**

**Saturday Early Afternoon**

**Raku's Apartment**

A blind-folded Bo awakens to the once titillating sounds of sexy, banging beats that saturate the incense scented air. Trails of the fragrant aroma dances its way through the air vents and into Bo's nostrils as she begins to stir. Bo immediately recognizes the scents and sounds of her surroundings. The all too familiar fragrance and electronic beats used to excite Bo. She used to love the thrill of spending time in this sexy environment. The current onslaught of sensory overload now terrifies Bo, especially when she realizes her hands and feet are bound and her mouth gagged.

The captured brunette wiggles and pulls at an attempt to free herself. Her attempts are fruitless as she soon realizes. She thrashes her head from side to side while attempting to scream. The only thing she gains from her desperate attempts to loosen the restraints are bruises on her ankles and wrists.

The brunette is angry and fuming. She always knew Raku was a little crazy and over the top, which Bo used to find very attractive, but Bo never expected her to become deranged enough to kidnap her.

Bo hears heeled footsteps approaching her. The footsteps stop just as Bo feels a gentle trailing of finger tips along her cheek. The bound brunette is disgusted at the touch and turns her head away.

"You used to love my touch Bo. It's only been an hour or so since you've belonged to me again. I know in time you'll enjoy my touch again." Raku trails her fingertips down Bo's cheek one more time before she exits the room.

Thoughts of Lauren soothe Bo. The very recent memory of their passionate and love filled night is Bo's only source of comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Kenzi is elated that Sylvia, Lauren, Dyson, and Hale will be arriving later this evening to take Bo out and celebrate her accomplishments. However, she is furious that Bo has left all of the cleaning and preparation for her to carry out. She shouts profanities as she cleans and scours the apartment.

Kenzi bops around their apartment tossing dirty clothes into the hamper, mopping, cleaning the bathrooms and kitchen, and taking out the trash. At the completion of each chore Kenzi becomes more and more furious because she is convinced Bo and Lauren are banging bits while she cleans and prepares for tonight. Satisfied with the progress she's made, Kenzi decides to take a break and play a game of Robot Hookers Take on the World.

"You better be glad I love you so much Bo or I'd be even more pissed at you right now for screwing around with Hotpants while I take care of house and home!" Kenzi yells out loud before starting her video game.

Kenzi quickly becomes absorbed in her fantasy world of gaming. She's nearing the end of this adventure and is elated with her progress as she navigates her way through the final levels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren is in utter bliss as she becomes completely lost in her vivid memories of Bo. The blonde doctor seems so peaceful and at ease. All of her previous worries about her relationship with Bo have subsided. Her worries have been replaced with excitement. And she is especially excited about meeting up with everyone tonight to celebrate with Bo.

Developing a closer friendship with Sylvia has been a nice addition for Lauren as well. She looks forward to spending more time with Sylvia and Kenzi as her relationship progresses with Bo. Meeting Bo has certainly turned the doctor's world on its heel but Lauren embraces this change. The usually reserved doctor's demeanor has certainly morphed. She used to meticulously plot out and plan her life. And she definitely never took risks of the heart. Although she is still very rigid in many ways, she's enjoying her new found impulsivity and sense of freedom. She welcomes the intrigue and passion that Bo has splashed into her life.

"When you least expect it, the best things happen." She thinks to herself as she puts down her glass of wine and gets off the sofa to begin rifling around in her closet in search of what to wear tonight.

Dissatisfied with her wardrobe options, Lauren's thoughts wander back to her beloved. She suppresses the urge to call Bo, not wanting to appear too eager or needy. She decides to give Bo space and time to prepare for tonight. She calls Sylvia instead and invites her to go shopping with her. Sylvia is always delighted to spend time with Lauren and eagerly accepts her invitation. The two friends make plans to meet at a local boutique. Lauren knows that Sylvia's keen eye for fashion can certainly be put to good use in planning a killer outfit for tonight. She wants to find a fashion ensemble that will cause Bo's mouth to drop and salivate even more than last night's outfit did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dyson and Hale's Loft**

Two slick, wet bodies wrapped in towels from the waist down wonder about their loft. Dyson is fiddling around on his tablet while Hale picks out their outfits for the night. Hale is definitely the fashion expect of the pair. Dyson defers to Hale's fashion expertise any time there is an event he needs to dress nicely for.

The blissful pair are eager to see Bo tonight. They are truly looking forward to celebrating with Bo and her friends tonight. Dyson is also happy about meeting Lauren. He has heard of her reputation as a brilliant clinician and humanitarian but he's most interested in just meeting the woman who has captured Bo's heart.

Dyson and Hale continue to move about their loft, each tending to different things but enjoying the proximity of each other's presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raku's Apartment**

The drowsy brunette fades in and out of wakefulness, residual effects of the concoction Raku had injected into her upper arm. She welcomes her bouts of slumber because she is able to mingle with Lauren in her dreams. Her vivid dreams of Lauren are her only source of sanity. Her reveries are the only thing keeping her grounded and motivated to figure out a plan to escape her deranged ex's captivity.

Dreams of Lauren dominate her unconscious mind during bouts of sleep but during Bo's waking moments, her only obsession is escaping and getting back to the woman she has fallen madly in love with. Overcoming her separation from Lauren is her sole motivation so Bo channels all of her energy into devising a plan to escape. She isn't even deterred by the harsh reality that no one she's acquainted with, not even Kenzi, knows the location of Raku's apartment. Bo had never shared those details because Kenzi had always made her strong dislike for Raku very clear and never wanted to know anything about her, least of all where she lived.

It certainly hasn't taken Bo long to realize that Raku is more insane than she ever imagined, than she ever thought possible. She knows she has to play on Raku's emotions but not appear too overzealous about her. Because although crazy, Raku is smart and cunning and would certainly see through Bo's act if she appeared too interested all of a sudden. Bo knows she has to play along with Raku's little game and slowly gain her trust.

The raven haired kidnaper walks into the bedroom where she is keeping Bo confined. Bo senses her presence but Raku just stands next to the bed watching Bo in silence. She watches her chest rise and fall. She watches as the rise and fall of Bo's chest increase in frequency as she continues to stand there and glare at her captive ex-lover.

Raku sits down on the bed next to Bo. This time she runs her fingertips along Bo's arm, which utterly disgusts Bo. Raku's touch used to send her over the edge and cause her to writhe in pleasure. Presently, Raku's touch elicits the exact opposite response. Despite the repulsion Bo feels, she prepares her mind to play along. As Raku runs her fingertips along Bo's bare arm, Bo leans into the touch which surprises Raku.

Raku smirks at Bo's reaction. Bo can sense her captor's desire and decides to utilize it to her advantage. The dark haired lunatic's fingers make their way to Bo's face. She playfully taps Bo on the nose before positioning her fingers to lift Bo's blindfold. She hesitates for a moment but soon slides the blindfold upward revealing Bo's beautiful dark brown orbs.

Raku is immediately taken in by the softness of Bo's eyes. She expected rage filled eyes to greet her but instead her gaze is met by warmth radiating from Bo's chocolate orbs. Bo couldn't yet tell if her plan was working but Raku appeared to be less guarded than the captured brunette expected her to be. Raku stares at Bo in silence, searching for a sense of what her bound ex-lover is thinking. She tries to determine what thoughts and feelings lie beneath the dark chocolate pools staring back at her.

When Raku breaks the eye contact Bo scans the room. Raku's room has been completely altered. The most noticeable and major changes is that the room's only window has been sealed off with bricks and the ordinary interior bedroom door has been replaced with a heavy steel door, making the room virtually sound proof. Bo also notices that the door and wall that used to provide cover to the adjoining bathroom of this room have been torn down, resulting in an open studio-like floor plan. The slot that has been cut out in the steel door reminds Bo of the food tray slots of the solitary confinement room doors of jails. These structural modifications in combination with the pre-existing concrete interior walls make this the ideal location to hold someone captive.

"She's certainly been putting her parents allowance money to good use." Bo thinks and she continues to look around the room.

The raven haired woman feels no guilt or shame for capturing Bo. In fact, she feels completely justified in her actions. The sight of the woman she claims to love lying face up in bed with her hands and feet chained and handcuffed to bolts deeply cemented into the floor and walls triggers no remorse at all within Raku.

"You're just as beautiful as always Bo. I hate that it had to come to this but you gave me no choice." Raku says in an eerie matter of fact tone as her eyes meet Bo's again.

Bo holds Raku's gaze while Raku strokes Bo's locks. Bo tries to push down her feelings of repulsion and desperately tries to conjure up feelings of desire and want to reflect in her eyes. Imaging that it is Lauren sitting next to her and touching her aids Bo in her charade. She tilts her head to the side and flashes Raku a sultry glance. Raku can feel her body slowly reacting and falling prey to Bo's seductive glare. Raku moves closer to Bo. Bo continues to hold her stare and is satisfied that Raku appears to be falling for her titillating antics.

Raku stops stoking Bo's silky hair and slowly brings her hand towards Bo's face. Bo has an internal celebration. She's convinced Raku will now remove her mouth gag. Bo follows Raku's hand with her eyes in anticipation. The brunette is confused when she watches her captor's hand move past her mouth. Instead of removing Bo's gag, Raku slides the blindfold back over Bo's eyes.

Leaning in closely and whispering in Bo's ears Raku says "Oh come on Bo, I'm not that easy anymore."

The beautiful brunette's tormentor exits the room and slams the heavy steel door behind her and slides the lock in place. Bo does not allow defeat to impact her motivation to find a way out of this unfortunate predicament. Although Raku doesn't surrender to Bo's act this time. She holds on to hope that she'll will soon be able to gain enough of Raku's trust to escape and plant herself back into Lauren's loving arms again.

Once again surrounded by the darkness created by the blindfold and the aching in her heart, Bo drifts out of consciousness and Lauren is the first image to enter her unconscious mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys now there's always dark themes in my sordid tales. It will absolutely get brighter as the story progresses. Stay tuned and hang in there….**

** MoonlightAntics on Twitter**


	2. Chapter 2: Impending Dour Awareness

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. This entire tale is written in my mind but sitting down to bang out the pages is often a challenge. But as promised, I will continue to update this story at least once or twice a month. Thanks for your support, favs, reviews, follows, reminders to bang out the next chapter, etc! Cheers. ;-) **

**This chapter picks up right after the last one ended…**

**Chapter 2: Impending Dour Awareness**

**Raku's Apartment**

The love making is slow and sensual, perfectly executed. Raging passions pour from the entangled pair. Messy locks of hair are tossed around as the excited lovers become more and more aroused. Short manicured nails blissfully rack across a feminine yet well-toned back. Low moans circulate through the air as slender fingers pump in and out of a welcoming cove. The rhythmic pumping stops momentarily as the lovers enjoy a deep and satisfying kiss.

A deep and satisfying kiss that grows so intense, the pair can barely breathe. Breathless and still wanting more of each other, the lovers' passion reaches an extreme high. The two women are forced to take a break. They stare breathlessly into each other's eyes, baring their souls to each other without uttering a solitary word.

Their chests rise and fall. Their lips part. The pair appear to be in a near trance-like state. Their mouths begin to move as if they are trying to speak to each other but no words come out. Despite their desperate tries to communicate with each other, the lovers remain lost in each other's eyes as deafening silence surrounds them.

Entranced and missing each other's touch so incredibly much, the two beautiful women begin their sultry tango again. Fingertips wonder about the wanting bodies of each other. Bo never imagined ever experiencing a love so profound, a love that leaves her completely unraveled, exposed, and sated.

The lovers are once again consumed by overflowing passion. Bo's body is begging for release and her body begins to shake and convulse as she screams out her lover's name with a thundering roar.

"LAUREN!"

The thundering roar of Bo' own screaming out of the doctor's name startles her awake. Her eyes fly open and she immediately realizes the blindfold and gag have been removed. She looks around and quickly realizes she is still being held captive. Her only tie to Lauren is through her vivid, erotic dreams.

Raku doesn't hear Bo's scream through the sound proof walls but glides into the room where she's holding Bo for a routine check. She takes notice that Bo is still securely restrained. Raku is turned on by Bo's breathless and disheveled appearance which elicits a sinister smirk on Raku's face. Bo is disgusted by her reaction but remains convinced that she can utilize Raku's attraction to outsmart her.

Bo uses the fresh presence of Lauren's sultry image in her mind to conjure up an expression of longing on her face. She hopes that it'll be just enough to begin to drop her captor's cautious guard.

Raku is dressed in her usual come hither attire. The raven haired vixen slinks over towards Bo, imagining what it will feel like to claim Bo's lips again. As she gets closer, Bo intensifies her gaze upon Raku. She rakes her eyes across as much of her jailor's body as she can see from her restrained position.

The raven haired seductress stops dead in her tracks to take in the sight of Bo. She silently praises herself for removing the blindfold and allowing herself to be gifted with the sight of Bo's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. For a moment, she feels a twinge of remorse for holding this beautiful woman here against her will. She quickly dismisses the slight hint of remorse from her mind and continues to slither her way over to Bo's restrained body.

Bo wonders what Raku has planned for her. She wonders how long this crazed woman intends to hold her hostage. Panic suddenly strikes Bo and she blurts out.

"Oh my god! What time is it?"

Bo has been so drowsy from the drug Raku injected into her this morning that she has been completely unaware of the actual passage of time. The drug coupled with the windows of this room being walled over with cement has left Bo totally in the dark about the time of day.

"Doesn't seem like you'll be going anywhere any time soon My Love." Raku says in a creepy, almost whisper.

"But since I'm such a courteous hostess, I'll tell you anyway. It's almost 5:00. "

A look of sheer disappointment spreads across Bo's face when the stark realization that Lauren and her friends will soon be gathering at her and Kenzi's apartment sets in.

"Oh come on Bo, why are you so glum? I'm standing right here but you have such a distant and faraway look in your eyes." Raku says, taking steps closer to Bo.

Bo is disgusted but tries to maintain composure of her facial expression. She tries to pretend to be unaffected by the harsh reality that she is confined to Raku's bed while her beloved and their friends prepare themselves for the unknowing heartache that will arise from her absence.

"You never could appreciate what was standing right in front of you. Your own lack of appreciation has led to this little situation you're currently dealing with." Raku says as she waves her open hand above Bo.

"If you would have just appreciated me Bo, taken me and loved me, things would be so different."

"_If I were able to speak my mind right freely now, I'd be absolutely speechless. How and why was I ever attracted to such a lunatic?" _Bo contemplates with great sorrow.

Raku stands a mere inches from Bo and continues her crazed monologue.

"We could have been good together but you had to run off and fall in love with that fucking doctor. What does she have that I don't, huh Bo?" Raku's voice becomes higher pitched and angry with each word she speaks.

"_Because she's more of a woman than you'll ever be and far less crazy!" Bo shouts in her mind._

Bo wants to yell at Raku and really share what's on her mind but she tries her best to remain calm. If Raku is capable of capturing her, what would she do to Lauren and Kenzi? These questions and thoughts race around in Bo's mind.

"Bo, you'll never be enough for her. She comes from class and privilege and you come from…well… nothing. But that didn't matter to me. I always accepted you the way you were and didn't expect you to change."

For a moment, a glimpse of the old Bo creeped in to battle Bo for dominance. For a moment, Bo began to buy into Raku's words but she doesn't allow the Bo she used to be to rise up and defeat her.

Raku searches Bo's face for a reaction but she doesn't get the response she is looking for. Instead a neutral, nearly sympathetic expression meets Raku's demented eyes.

"You're probably wondering how I know so much. You're probably dying to know how I pulled this off. But hey, a girl can never tell all her secrets."

Raku continues to watch Bo, monitoring her to gauge her reactions.

"Looks like your plan to spend a glorious night with the great Dr. Lauren Lewis and your little gang of followers won't be happening after all."

Bo is seething on the inside and she can't control her reaction to Raku's mention of Lauren's name which doesn't go unnoticed by Raku. Satisfied to finally be getting a rise out of Bo, Raku digs deeper.

"Well it's all your fault. When you so easily dismissed me that day we met for the dinner that never happened, I had to think of a way to get you to see things my way Bo. You don't need the good doctor My Precious One. You need me."

An instantly Bo realizes that her captor is more deluded than she initially imagined.

"_How in the hell am I ever going to get myself out of this one_?" is the last thought racing across Bo's mind as she watches her captor flick the end of the needle with her manicured nail. Helpless, Bo anticipates the sting of the needle in her arm.

The beautiful brunette's eyes flutter as she tries hard to keep them open. Her eye lids loose the battle against the concoction of Raku's syringe and her eyes slam shut.

"My Precious One, you always looked so beautiful and at peace in my bed."

Raku busies herself around the room, stopping every once and a while to admire Bo's sleeping form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sleek - Downtown Boutique**

Lauren and Sylvia have spent the afternoon searching for the perfect outfit for tonight. Lauren is a bundle of anxiety riddled nerves. Although highly skilled at assisting her patients with safely regulating their own anxieties and mood, the brilliant doctor is totally unskilled at handling her own anxiety. Lauren has dragged Sylvia to nearly every boutique downtown. Sylvia has lost count of how many they have been to but nevertheless she remains by Lauren's side.

"What about this?" Sylvia says holding up a long, flowing and super low cut sea green colored dress. "It screams take me now, I'm all yours" Sylvia adds, giggling.

"No, it's not what I had in mind."

"What do you have in mind? Lauren, we've been to tons of boutiques and you haven't liked anything."

Lauren can tell her friend is becoming slightly irritated. She also knows that Sylvia's loyalty to her will prevent her from leaving her side, which makes Lauren feel a little guilty.

"I'm fine if you want to get home and start getting ready. I'll find something."

Lauren is enjoying her friend's company but wants to be mindful of Sylvia's time. It's getting late and she knows they are pressed for time.

Sylvia always adores her time with Lauren too. She's so thankful of how close they have become especially after Lauren and Bo got together.

"No, no, Lauren, no. Of course I'll stay with you. I'm not leaving your side until we find the fashion ensemble of your dreams."

Sylvia flashes Lauren a wide, bright smile before grabbing her friend and pulling her into a tight embrace. The two friends enjoy the warmth of each other. During the warm hug, Lauren gazes over Sylvia's shoulder and the most amazing piece of fashion she's seen all day catches her light brown eyes. Lauren abruptly breaks free from the hug and a startled Sylvia is clueless as to what's happening.

"What is it Lauren?" Sylvia inquires, inquisitively.

"Oh my! I've found it. I've found what I've been looking for all day!"

"My date for tonight!" Sylvia jokes as Lauren tears her way across the boutique.

Sylvia is happy to see her friend so enthusiastic. She's never known Lauren to ever get this excited about anything. Lauren's friend is elated that Bo has brought the brilliant blonde doctor so much joy.

Sylvia follows Lauren across the store towards the object of her friend's fashion desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bo and Kenzi's Apartment**

Kenzi is standing on the balcony excitedly babbling on her mobile phone. She's dressed in pajama bottoms and a fitted graphic screen tee. Her hair is pulled back into a messy, half pony tail.

"Oh come on Trickster! I don't wanna hear any crap about how busy you are. At least meet us here at the apartment. Bo would love to see ya. And you'd get to see our fancy ass pad and BoBo's new hottie. Her new doctor hottie."

Fitzpatrick has not seen Bo and Kenzi in a while and is contemplating joining the gang to support Bo and celebrate her recent accomplishments.

"Yo Trickster! You still here?"

Fitzpatrick smiles into the phone. He can sense the glee and happiness in Kenzi's voice and it makes him feel even more proud of Bo and Kenzi.

"I'm still here Kenzi, just taking it all in. You've certainly said a mouthful."

"Well, you know old habits die hard and all. So Trickster, will we see you later? Like around 8?"

"I wouldn't miss it Kenzi. I look forward to it." Fitzpatrick states in an eloquent tone.

"Coolio Trickster! See you later dude! And don't worry about your bar tonight. Put that Tamsin chick in charge. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Fitzpatrick lets out a throaty chuckle. He always admired Kenzi's ability to trigger laughter from everyone she interacts with. He ends the call and begins to make arrangements with Tamsin to cover the bar for the night.

After hanging up with Fitzpatrick, Kenzi begins to worry about Bo. Night fall is fast approaching and she hasn't heard from her all day. Earlier she was convinced that she and Lauren were still "banging lady bits" but after she received a text from Sylvia stating she was spending the afternoon with Lauren to help her shop, her hypothesis was blown to pieces. Every time her mind wanders to thoughts that involve Bo panicking and leaving town, she dismisses them. But as time passes, Kenzi becomes more and more concerned about her best friend's whereabouts.

"Bo, I will kill you with my bare hands if you're off doing something stupid!" Kenzi shouts as she walks back into the apartment.

Kenzi has sent a couple of text messages and is not happy that she hasn't received a response. This reminds Kenzi of the sort of behavior Bo used to display when she went on her sex, booze, and drug binges. Kenzi begins to panic but she doesn't want to alarm their friends. Kenzi imagines tonight being a spectacular celebration for Bo. She imagines a gathering of friends to ring in a new beginning for both her and Bo. She decides not to let her imagination defeat her so Kenzi struts towards her closet and begins piecing together what she will wear tonight. As she scurries around her closet, tossing items of clothing around, she desperately tries to suppress the thoughts in the back of her mind that tonight won't turn out exactly as she's planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lauren's Place**

The doctor is extremely satisfied with her purchase. She parades around her apartment in utter bliss. Lauren pours herself a glass of wine and tries to relax a little before she starts getting ready. After the second glass of wine, her mind obsessively thinks of Bo. She silently reprimands herself for ever doubting that she and Bo could and should freely love each other.

She makes her way over to her sofa and reminisces once more about her and Bo's passionate night last night and their love making this morning. Lauren's memories slowly drift back to her and Bo's first heavenly encounter in her office. Her body tingles at the sexy thoughts. Lauren senses her body becoming even more aroused as she allows her right hand to trail its way down her stomach and slip under her loose fitting cotton skirt. She slides her hipster boy cut briefs over, allowing her slender fingers direct contact with her slick center. Her nipples harden and press against her fitted strappy tank top.

Lauren pleasures her wanting knob as thoughts and memories of her beautiful lover invade her mind. Her self-ministrations and vivid imagery of Bo collide in a heated explosion of release.

The beautiful blonde tosses her head back in satisfaction. Her body takes a moment to calm. She continues to be amazed at the affect Bo has on her. A goofy grin forms at the corners of her mouth. Lauren closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the after effects of her self-induced orgasm. No amount of self-pleasure could ever compare to Bo's actual hands upon her but Lauren's release takes the edge off of her anxious feelings.

Lauren sinks deeper into the sofa in an attempt to relax further. She can feel herself fading away but opens her eyes quickly as she feels a sinking sensation of panic in her chest. The gorgeous woman is alarmed and jolts up on the sofa. She can't explain it logically but Lauren can't shake the eerie feeling that she has just experienced. In an effort to thwart off the uneasiness, she walks up the stairs to her bedroom and begins to prepare for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raku's Apartment**

Raku has finished making a few adjustments to Bo's room accommodations. She smiles at her handiwork and in her demented mind Raku is hopeful that Bo will enjoy the amenities she will soon awaken to.

Raku had only given Bo a very small dose of the sedative this time, just enough to allow Raku a little time to make her modifications.

Raku continues to feel justified in her actions. She kisses Bo lightly on the lips, savoring their softness and reveling in the sweetness of Bo's breathe.

"I wish things could have been different Bo but in life we just have to take the cards we're dealt. I hope you like the surprise." Raku whispers.

Raku watches Bo's body as it twitches a bit before she exits the room. Bo's forcibly induced sleep brings her into contact with the woman her of desire. In her dreams, she will spend the night with Lauren. In her dreams she is not being held in captivity by her deranged ex. In her dreams, she is lying peacefully in Lauren's arms.

"_I love you Lauren."_ Whispers Bo in her current state of temporary unconsciousness.

**End Note: I hope you all enjoyed. Buckle up and prepare for the ride. More to come…**


End file.
